


Fairy tale theatre- The nightmare king and the Nailsmith

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [10]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Episode: s04e17 Uninvited Guest, Fairy Tale Elements, Halloween, Honor, Houseguest, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things turn awkward on halloween for Sly the nailsmith when the nightmare king moves into his house!
Series: Fairytale Theater [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811
Kudos: 1





	Fairy tale theatre- The nightmare king and the Nailsmith

Miranda the puffin was bored as she read through the Halloween fairy tales. "I know, think I'll adapt a middle eastern fairy tale instead of the Headless Horseman, the Devil and the Goldsmith will do. Once upon a time, a nailsmith in the insect kingdom of Hollownest received an odd visitor all dressed in black and red." The scene changed from a writing desk, to the nailsmithing store of Sly the termite as an odd vampire moth and his troupe parked in the town square. 

This annoyed Sly as he did not put up an advertisement as the Ringmaster explained. "We are having issues with the finding of a safe place to perform. Do you mind if I stay for the night?" "Alright then, only for one night. My store's not an inn you know." Sly grumbled as he led the way, but something was not right, as the guest had been not leaving any messes, there were constant whispers in the night and a scarlet flame constantly in the fireplace. "I need your help old friend. Cornelius and Quirrel have left to go to the verdant Greenpath. 

But the old gossip Zote the mighty raised an eyebrow as he said to Sly in the street. "Well what do you expect me to do about your houseguest Grim? He might be a god!" Sly groaned back while carrying his work hammer. "I did not invite him and I doubt the mayor let a circus attend. We need to figure out a way to get Grim to leave, without making him annoyed for wanting to hurt the town." 

"Why don't you just point out the original deal didn't mean he had to stay for a week? That could work." Sly sighed. "Alright then. I'll point it out when I get home to Grimm's caravan." Yet the wily vampire moth ignored him, before lounging 

A nightmarish monsterous moth of red and black flame chuckled in surprise before he left the building. "I shall honour the agreement in the ringmaster Grimm's name. How admittedly relieving, that one who followed the Pale king still honours hospitality in this day and age. Good fortune to you mortal nailsmith" Somehow this did not surprise Sly, although his sleep wasn't troubled and there had been a thank you card. And even then come Ashes Day , Sly could swear he saw a scarlet lantern in the bonfire and lantern displays with his name on it. He lived happily after


End file.
